dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Nuova Shenron
Deaths responsible for Whose deaths is Nuova Shenron behind? Jdogno7 (talk) 03:54, April 14, 2014 (UTC) The people in the area where goku met him and your edit is based on what? To me it is just something you are uncertain about. "The people in the area where goku met him": I admit it's being a while since I last saw the episode. How did Nuova kill them? Jdogno7 (talk) 04:07, April 14, 2014 (UTC) The extreme heat more then likely but that wasn't shown in the episode but he is a shadow dragon so very likely that he killed them, but still what you are speculating has kind of already been put on the page. He showed an honorable and noble sense of morality and compassion when he met Goku and Pan, something the other Shadow Dragons did not. So with that in mind, why would he have necessarily killed them? Jdogno7 (talk) 04:22, April 14, 2014 (UTC) It is in his nature for one. How so? Jdogno7 (talk) 04:35, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Can I get an answer? Please? Jdogno7 (talk) 05:29, April 14, 2014 (UTC) He is a shadow dragon and evil so that is how. That's the thing. Despite being a Shadow Dragon, he wasn't evil like the other six. Jdogno7 (talk) 05:42, April 14, 2014 (UTC) You mean he wasn't as evil as the other six. No. He wasn't evil at all. Jdogno7 (talk) 05:45, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Yes he was he only wanted a fair fight so with that being said wait till 10X takes a look. What did he do of note that was evil? Jdogno7 (talk) 05:51, April 14, 2014 (UTC) He has already been stated as evil even though he changed to good when Goku got the 4 star dragon ball then he went back to being evil. Negative energy made him that way. Stated where? In the episodes? I've forgotten if they do. "...even though he changed to good when Goku got the 4 star dragon ball then he went back to being evil.": When did he go back to being evil? When was that? Jdogno7 (talk) 06:01, April 14, 2014 (UTC) When syn took over his body and I already told it is stated in GT about the shadow dragons are made up of negative energy. Also take a look at the rules and stuff next time before you undo someone's edit that undo's your edits. "When syn took over his body...": That's like saying that Vegeta, Gohan, Goten and Trunks, along with everyone else who was, was evil when Baby took control of their bodies. "and I already told it is stated in GT about the shadow dragons are made up of negative energy.": But despite that Nuova was a hero. "Also take a look at the rules and stuff next time before you undo someone's edit that undo's your edits.": What are you saying? Jdogno7 (talk) 06:39, April 14, 2014 (UTC) About edit warring and also you speculate about Nuova which is not aloud. I'm not speculating. I'm giving evidence. Jdogno7 (talk) 06:42, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Which is not based entirely on GT where in the show does it say that he is a hero he only fought on The Z-Fighters side once really. So he is a villain turned good turned evil. How is it "not based entirely on GT"? Where in the show does it say that he is a villain? "He only fought on the Z-Fighters side once really.": So? "So he is a villain turned good turned evil.": You haven't given concrete proof that he was a villain to begin with. Jdogno7 (talk) 07:19, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Actually I have he is made up of negative energy which means he is evil and it says so in the episode where the old or elder supreme kai is talking about how he warned Goku of over using the Dragon Balls is that good enough and you need to give me your source for what you are saying so I can check it out. Well maybe he wasn't made up of negative energy like the others were. Maybe he was made up of masked positive energy. Jdogno7 (talk) 07:33, April 14, 2014 (UTC) That is speculation.